<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Kings Conquest by ZxshadowxZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310592">The Kings Conquest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZxshadowxZ/pseuds/ZxshadowxZ'>ZxshadowxZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyrant Noir Au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cant believe i killed everyone, Character Death, I'm not sorry Kopy, Miraculous Destruction, Tyrant Noir Au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZxshadowxZ/pseuds/ZxshadowxZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The enemies of the King cannot be allowed to exist within the world</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyrant Noir Au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Kings Conquest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“CARAPACE LOOK OUT”</p><p> </p><p>Before the woman's words could even reach his ears, the turtle was slammed through the wall of the nearest building, the foundation collapsing under the strength of the Black Cat, ‘dammit, <em> my ribs… </em>’ Thought the Turtle, before at the all too familiar sound of beeping, the divine strength he had grown so used to had faded.</p><p> </p><p>Mortal once more, an agonized scream ripped free from the young boy's throat, as the rubble finally managed to shatter his now fragile bones, his legs twisted into an unrecognizable form as he hopelessly tried to push the ceiling from his broken body.</p><p> </p><p>Turning his head to the right, he saw the reason for his suffering, the nightmarish figure holding King Monkey in the air by his throat, choking the like out of the monkey holder, metallic claws cutting into his flesh.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>This world has no need of two kings, </b> <b> <em>Cataclysm”</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>At the shadow’s words, the black power dug into the boy's flesh, spreading across his body, leaving not a single piece of him uncovered, before, with a single <em>clench </em>of his gauntlet, the stain of what was once a hero crumbled into dust. </p><p> </p><p>“You <em> DARE </em>!” with this declaration the dragon ran towards the black knight, sword in hand, lighting crackling around her, scorching everything it touches, with a burst of magic and a thunderous crash, the lighting came together above him, sword swinging down at the man, dodging the strike with a spin to the side, the tyrant raised his leg, striking the blade from the woman's hand, before leaping forward at her with his claws, destructive power cackling at this fingertips, ripping the woman in two.</p><p> </p><p>Holding in her scream, the half-dead woman raised up her right arm, nothing but righteous fury in her eyes, lighting coursing through what is left of her body, desiring to turn the man before it to ash-</p><p> </p><p>“Lighting Drag-”</p><p>“<b> <em>Black Storm</em> </b>”</p><p> </p><p>...But she was a second too late, as with a simple phrase, the Tsurugi heir, and the Dragon Miraculous was no more.</p><p> </p><p>Calmly walking to the left, the Cats eyes met with that of the silent Snake, his tongue having been torn apart by the destroyer, back when the turtle thought he was their friend.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Tell me, </b> <b> <em>musician</em></b><b>, which is worse? Knowing you will never sing again? Or that your misplaced trust has doomed you all?</b>” </p><p> </p><p>Rushing forward, the phantoms still bloody claws tore his arm from its socket, the Snakes power being ripped away with the Miraculous, blood bursting out, staining the concrete red, a gargled sound that Nino believes to be a scream coming from his throat, the Miraculous and limb both turning to ash under the Black Cats power before- ‘he’s holding his hand towards me?’</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Reveal yourself illusionist, or the Turtle dies here</b>”</p><p> </p><p>‘He can't be serious’ thought the protector, desperately trying to push himself up, a pained scream flowing out from his mouth, “D-don't do i-it A-Alya--”</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Silence, you have no say in this</b>”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s right...” at those words, and a shimmer of orange, the fox returned to view, flute in hand she walked towards the monster, head held low, before speaking with a cold tone, “If I give up, you'll let him go, right?”<br/><br/></p><p>“<b> <em>I promised no such thing</em> </b>”</p><p> </p><p>And within an instant his metal claw burst out from the heroes back, her organs torn apart before anyone could even begin to react, a scream muffled by the blood flooding into her throat, her eyes widened in shock and confusion, before falling to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>With a stomp of his boot, he crushed the Fox Miraculous under his heel, silence returning to the ruined street before the armoured man spoke once more.</p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>Cinder Cloak</em> </b>”</p><p> </p><p>With a burst of magic, the dark authority of the god of destruction wrapped itself around his form, the former metallic appearance replaced with a nightmarish shade, in the vague form of a human.</p><p> </p><p>‘Why would he need to do that?’ thought the broken hero, before the answer presented itself, as well as ending any hope left in the boy.</p><p> </p><p>In a wave of green and white, space began to distort behind him, followed by two figures rushing out towards the tyrant, stinger stabbing into the shadowy cloak, both top and hand turning to ash at the touch.</p><p> </p><p>With a scream the Bee fell back, however not before being followed by the Black Cat spinning around, razor-like claws ripping open the woman's throat, wet blood added to the already stained blades.</p><p> </p><p>The injured woman crashing into the horse, both falling to the ground, desperately trying to scramble to their feet, barely managing to get to their knees before hearing the single phrase that would mean their end.</p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>Black Storm</em> </b>” </p><p> </p><p>“They're all dead...<em> why? </em>” At the heroes question, the King turned towards the injured turtle, not a single word to be said.</p><p> </p><p>At the tyrant’s apathy, the turtle felt nothing but rage, screaming out “I said <em> WHY!, </em> they did <em> NOTHING </em>TO YOU, so why!”, falling back, every ounce of will fading from his body, the broken child could do nothing but gaze up at the King, into the glowing green eyes…wait, that colour…</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Adrie- </em> ” “ <b>Black Storm</b>”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And with a single blast of magic, the world went silent  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>